


Something something

by Arathina



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Multi, both on earth tho, worlds combine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arathina/pseuds/Arathina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um the demigods and warcraft people are the same, but classify each other as different</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something something

          So it was the final days of the Great War, many of the demigods have parishes in the last few days. There was no time to mourn, Camp Half Blood has been destroyed. Many of the campers have given up, Satra ,a Druid, completely diminished any thought of victory. Her negativity was so powerful it was making other campers loose faith.

          Those who tried to inspire were, Marobelaira, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Will, Clarissy, Mason, Nico, and Zellous. But as more and more demons were entering earth the less likely they could succeed.

* * *

 

Two Months Earlier

          A traitorous warlock opened up a demonic gateway inside of the Camp. That traitor was Anathina, some tried to kill her and close the gateway, but her fel guard slaughtered any who got close. The first demon lord to exit was Mannoroth. He and his legion killed most of the unprepared demigods. Soon after he entered the camp it was consumed by flame.

          Marobelaira the eldest Demigod was the leader of them she took them to a Garrison, near Marysville, California, where they could fortify against the demon onslaught. Nico had Shadowed traveled them there Annabeth was her main Strategist and head architect. Will was head medic, Mason Worked with the engineers, Jason was in the training area with Zellous. Piper was the cook.

           Everyone was getting settled was they were beginning preparations for training when a lookout spotted an overseer, They were prepared for any demon attack, but they weren't prepared for the nature of this assault, The demons Materialize form thin air. Leo was blasted by a doomguard. Nico, still weak from shadow traveling was nearly cut in half but an annihilan AKA Pit lord. There were hundred of fiends, many infernals crashed down. Then the most terrifying of them all The Avatar of Sargeras was upon them The leader of the Burning legion, Dark Titian, and Destroyer of Worlds With him an army of fel guards.

           At that moment all seemed lost, a force that powerful in numbers and power could not be stopped. Until A very powerful mage arrived to change the tide, lady Jaina proudmoore. She engaged the avatar with cold efficiency. She called out "Hold off the demons while i handle Sargeras."

           Marobelaira took her group to the front lines "Focus you attacks and compose your yourself, for tonight we fight with honor." she Shouted as she charged into battle Loosing her arrows relentlessly toward her demon foes. Percy by her side kept any demons from getting too close while she was keeping the majority at bay. 

           They were holding their own, slowly gaining a push on their enemy. An eradar Summoned a pair of pitlords charging toward them, fear was struck into the hearts of her soldiers. Thats when Zellous's Mighty Arcanite reaper sliced onw of the pitlords head clean off. He shouted "steer your hearts and your souls will shone brighter then a thousand suns, the enemy will falter at the sight of you. They will fall as the light of righteousness envelops them!"

           In the distance they hear Jaina yell " YOUR KIND ARE DESPICABLE COWARDS DEMON, YOUR NOTHING MORE THEN RABID DOGS. AND YOU WILL BE PUT DOWN!" As she strikes the avatar with a colossal blow. it begins to fade when she finishes it off.The avatar wasn't going alone, with a mighty swing Jaina was cleaved. Feeling the warm, thick, liquid she collapsed to the floor. Jason hurried toward her and took her to Will. But the battle continued. Hours later the demons where defeated, with no major casualties. 4 of them died. again they were well prepared this time for ever possibility.

          For a time it seemed like there were no demons to worry about.

* * *

 

          " I hate patrol " he groaned as he walked atop the wall right next to Nico, 'only good part is watching you mr. sexypants' he thought to himself. Nico glared at him and said " can you not" percy looked confused "what?" he asked. "stare at me its a bit strange" He said

          "oh sorry" percy apologized with hints of red on his cheeks, he felt like a school girl. He did not know where these feelings came from for the son of hades. He had known Nico since he was 10. he really misses the exited little kid that asked too many questions. He had to restrain himself from staring too long he didn't want to freak Nico out. But gods he wanted to touch Nico. Just thinking about it made his face a little more red. Noticing this Nico raised an eyebrow. Nico then disrupted the silence " ya know we can make a better patrol if we go different directions" looking down the wall, Percy nodded but said " you never know tho, what if a demon overpowers you and you cant fight it?" he said with a grin.

          When their shift was over, it was rec time (rec time lasted about 4 hours). Percy wanted to hangout with Nico so when he saw nico he greeted  " hey Nico"

          "hey" nico replied " So i was wondering do you wanna go on a little adventure?" Nico looked at him for a second never the less he agreed. " so where are we going?" Nico quietly asked " this really cool 'romantic' Place i found" after that little talk they were off.

 

 

           

       


End file.
